Mitsuyoshi Misawa
is the son of Misawa Kyoko, and cousin of both Haru and Yuuzan. He works at Masawa Batting Center a place where people can go hit baseballs which are fired from a machine. Appearance Mitsuyoshi is a tall, dark skinned young man with dark brown combed back hair. His attire often consists of casual clothes, his ever-present sunglasses, piercings (in his ears), a silver necklace, two rings on each hand, a cigarette, and the occasional wrist band. Also, according to the manga, Mitsuyoshi's eyes strongly resemble Haru and Yuuzan's father's eyes, which is why he wears sunglasses constantly; so the two siblings do not hate him. In Episode 7 during a flashback scene, Mitsuyoshi is shown having bleached blond hair and bangs. Personality Mitsuyoshi acts as a father figure for Haru Yoshida as Mitsuyoshi looks after him affectionately. Haru (and later Asako Natsume) calls him . Mitsuyoshi often goes on trips with Haru and his friends, later earning the attention of Asako. Asako eventually confesses to Mitsuyoshi, but he rejects her because he said he does not hold romantic feelings for her. Despite this, it is hinted that he does have genuine feelings for her, and that he rejected her because of their age difference or, to be more precise, because she's still a high school student, which suggests how considerate he is. He is a also widened character as he is shown multiples times to give people advice on life, such as his advice to Natsume about love and to Yūzan Yoshida about moving forward. He is a very strong and determined character with a great capacity for love and kindness. His mother died and he was left with a large debt to work off, but he works day in day out with a smile, doing little with his life at his early 20s, a time when most people are enjoying life. And he shows kindness to people, especially Haru and all of Haru's friends. However, being 9 years older than all the high school students, he does not feel particular sympathy for any of them, and does not find any of their jokes particularly funny, although he laughs and smiles out of courtesy. History When Kyoko Misawa was still alive, Mitsuyoshi lived with her and Haru Yoshida. It's likely that Mitsuyoshi was with Haru when his mother was lying in bed, talking to Haru for probably the last time. He received money from Yūzan Yoshida for his mother's surgery, and has been working to pay off that debt ever since. Yuzan then asked Mitsuyoshi to take Haru away, and so he did and they have lived together from that time. After his mother's death, he continued to let Haru stay with him and kept Yuzan, his other cousin, away from Haru. It's possible that he had a father with the same name as seen in The Distance Between Us. However, his father had blond hair and his face was not shown. Trivia *Mitsuyoshi's blood type is A. *After Kyoko Misawa passed away, Mitsuyoshi took over taking care of Haru Yoshida and Mitsuyoshi and Haru have been living together ever since then. *Asako Natsume has a crush on Mitsuyoshi, but he rejected her because of their age difference. *Mitsuyoshi likes to go fishing. *If Mitsuyoshi removes his sunglasses, he looks similar to Taizō Yoshida (the father of Haru and Yūzan). Because it appears that the brothers hate it that he looks similar, he would always wear sunglasses. Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters